


【瑟莱】欲囚（车）

by jmt0310



Category: TL - Fandom, 密林父子 - Fandom, 瑟兰迪尔, 瑟莱 - Fandom, 莱戈拉斯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmt0310/pseuds/jmt0310





	【瑟莱】欲囚（车）

预警：人物ooc，瑟莱非亲父子au，注意避雷。

地宫别墅的房间装潢维持了密林家族一贯的复古奢华，屋里四季如春，温暖舒适的气氛让躺卧在床的少年睡得酣然安稳，若不是那片愈加靠近的阴影，莱戈拉斯大概会一直酣睡下去。

清冷凌冽的风自远处袭来，少年羽睫颤动，敏感如他早已感受到不同寻常的异动和压迫，蓦然睁开双眼，是他，瑟兰迪尔！他的养父！

他是他魂牵梦萦，噩梦缠身的枷锁；他是他无处可逃，作茧自缚的樊笼；他是他难以启齿，深埋于心的秘辛。

“醒了？”端坐于眼前的男子面凉如水，居高临下的看着他，目光睥睨而冰冷。

“可知道错了？”

他恨透了他这副高高在上的模样！凭什么一切都得由他掌控！

翠眸里悄然凝聚起的怒火，令他陡生出反抗的执着。

“My King，此刻您该忙于筹措婚礼而不是关怀我这个野种。”

话音未落，莱戈拉斯早已心跳如鼓，迅速偏转头来掩饰刚才出言不逊的慌乱。还未及他整理思绪，只觉锦被倾轧，而他则被那个高大的身形笼覆，再也动弹不得。

“我不是在关怀你，而是要确保你能在婚礼现场出现。”

瑟兰迪尔薄凉的指尖在少年皓齿明眸间游走，指腹略过，激起阵阵难以抑制的颤栗，势要以此来点燃他深藏的灼热。他试图闪躲，但徒劳无获。

“难道…您不怕我的出现会破坏婚礼的和谐吗？”

下颌被强硬掰扯，被迫与那双苍蓝冷眸对视。莱戈拉斯命令自己不可退缩，抡圆翠眸，无所畏惧的回敬过去。

瑟兰迪尔嘴角微挑，目光戏谑扫过他故作姿态的孩子，薄唇凑至其耳际，一字一句道：“你会吗？”

莱戈拉斯心神剧颤，名为勇敢的面具正一点点崩坏，内心的不甘却仍在叫嚣。他拼上最后一丝孤勇和骄傲，任违逆的字句从齿间迸出。

“您可以试试。”

像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒。

顷刻间，天旋地覆，衣帛撕扯，不过几招之内，胜负便有了定夺。少年细瘦的手腕用布条紧缚于床棱，右侧脸颊多出一块不大不小的青肿，被周遭凝脂般的白衬的触目惊心。

“你不该反抗的…”瑟兰迪尔遗憾似的叹息，指尖揉摁伤处，急缓得宜，最后虔诚般的印上一吻。过了电般的触感直冲脑门，身体某处的燥热愈演愈烈，被灼烧至烫热，迫切需要释放的饥渴蚕食着他所剩无几的理智和自尊。

“别…”他犹如涸辙之鲋做垂死挣扎，“别…用你亲过那女人的嘴吻我，这让我觉得恶心！”

刻薄刁钻的话语被疾风骤雨般的舐吻吞噬的一干二净，趁着唇齿间的张合，瑟兰迪尔将灵舌蛮狠的送入，舌尖搜刮过内壁的每一寸，舔舐津液，滴滴不漏。呼吸被短暂掠夺的片刻，莱戈拉斯瞳孔收缩，背脊弓起，因窒息而起的濒死快感冲击着他每一处神经。

“快呼吸！你是想死吗？！”瑟兰迪尔的万年冰山脸难得露出愠色。

良久，莱戈拉斯才收拢心神，从失焦状态中恢复，目光却越过瑟兰迪尔停驻在某一点，灰败而颓靡。

“我死了岂不是更好，您可以毫无顾忌地与她双宿双栖。”

“想都别想！”瑟兰迪尔一把攫住少年瘦削精致的下巴，以不容抗拒的姿态起誓。

“莱戈拉斯，你听着，你的爱是我的，你的欲是我的，你的命毋庸置疑必须是我的，没有我的允许任何人都不能剥夺它，包括你自己！”

那人掷地有声的宣誓着他对他的主权，目光坚定仿若能穿钢破铁。如果他拒绝……他怎敢拒绝？怎会拒绝？这不正是他朝思暮念所希冀的么？说不清有多少个夜晚他幻想被他完全占有，在他身下放声吟哦尽情释放，每当第二天醒来面对身下那片泥泞时，又为自己不伦且羞耻的妄想懊恼忏悔。他无意中偷听到他打算结婚的消息。那一刻，好似一盆凉水兜头浇下，他定在原地寸步难行。当意识到那个一直以来宠他爱他包容他的人马上就不再属于他时，他选择了逃离。然而却始终逃脱不了他的掌心，这是注定的结局，好在上天眷顾，它恰好变成了他想要的结局。

“我恨你……”

金发垂髫的少年眼眶微红，声音嗫嚅，语带哽咽。

瑟兰迪尔会心一笑，俯身以鼻尖轻蹭鼻尖，就像他们从前常做的那样。

“我知道，但我爱你。”

瑟兰迪尔勾起舌尖轻巧点过男孩的眼角，两滴清泪旋即蒸发的无影无踪。他复又以舌为笔，身下人儿化为铺展横陈的画卷，未染纤尘，可由他尽情书写描摹。作为画者，他不会吝啬每一滴笔墨，但也绝不允许浪费，力求物尽其用，让画卷每一处都染上属于他的颜色。汗水挥洒濡湿了情热，酝酿出甘甜的蜜果。他满意地看着画卷中心两朵娇羞的蓓蕾含苞待放，待人采撷的可爱模样与它们主人此时羞赧生涩的表情如出一辙。此情此景，试问谁不心动？

瑟兰迪尔恨不得立马将身下这个“小精灵”据为己有，拆骨入腹。仿佛只有这样他才能够真正拥有。

灵动的笔尖势如破竹，蜿蜒直下，笔触凶狠，力透纸背，纸笔摩擦声参差不齐，咿咿呀呀，是为最美的伴奏。

“啊…别…”男孩惊喘，从昏聩神志里抓住难得一丝清明。

“那里…不可以…别…脏…”声如蚊呐，最后竟语不成调，原来那处坚硬炽热早已落入某人囊中，吞吐包裹，深入浅出。

铺天盖地的快感在莱戈拉斯脑海里炸出绚丽的烟花，升至最高处绽放，迫切释放的欲望在体内急速膨胀，汇聚于隐秘的一点。最后一处壁垒被击破，城门失守，城池陷落，在一阙高亢尖利的吟咏里，欲望如滔天洪水喷薄而出，一泻千里。

“够…够了…”他已不能再承受更多，破碎嗓音只能拼凑出简单的字句，湿润碧眸里光莹亮泽，流露出让人怜惜的脆弱。

而瑟兰迪尔并不打算就此放过，他霸道地欺身上前和自己的孩子交换了一个深吻。

银丝勾牵缠绕，难舍难分如弥漫在彼此口腔里化不开的粘稠浓酽。

“不，还不够。”

志在必得的凶猛自男人周身纷涌而出，意欲将莱戈拉斯所有的侥幸屠戮。

他粗暴地将男孩那双修长劲瘦的腿推举至胸前，才发现男孩身下那丛密林已被溪流洗涤，在昏黄灯光的映照下，水痕旖旎，莹莹发光，使得溪流源头的洞穴更显神秘诱惑，像是在邀约他共飨盛宴。他决定丢弃那些虚伪的寒暄客气，披荆斩棘，一举攻入，似开了锋的利刃，一刀剖开内里的柔嫩之后，缓慢推进，步步为营。

皮肉撕开的疼痛转瞬即过，那不是最煎熬的折磨，无休止的揉捻和研磨让莱戈拉斯羞愤难耐。他感到身体里驻扎了一条火蛇，毫无规律地游走挪移，角度刁钻地碾压过每个让他尖叫出声的孱弱。他避无可避，躲无可躲，上天不得，入地不能。

“停…停下…”他忍不住出声乞求。“求求你…放过我。”

从善如流的，那条火蛇偃旗息鼓，退避三舍。没了火蛇摧折的少年却并未就此好过，他不懂，潮落时的空虚比潮起时的胀痛更让人心痒难捱。

瑟兰迪尔好整以暇的看着他的孩子倔强地忍受食髓知味后求而不得的痛苦，他不发一言只是轻轻抚弄孩子鼓胀的前端。

“别…别这样。求你…给…我。”莱戈拉斯终是放弃了抵抗，屈从于欲望。

“这可是你要求的，可别再说是我不放手。”

再次提刀而入，一路畅通无阻，光滑细嫩的柔软热情邀请与他共舞，更激起他前所未有的征服欲和掌控欲，在一次次不知疲倦的撞击和冲刺中，他在心底暗自许诺，此生绝不放手！


End file.
